Ice Cold Love
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Continued from IchaIchaFan with premission. Naruto confont's Haku after Zabusa's death, upon realising they both share a lonly past they fall in love and defect to live their own lives. Later on though a certain Hyuuga and a crossdressing Shinobi join the fun...HakuXNarutXHinataXBenten Bi-sexual harem. Warning: Sex, Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

Haku stood in front of Zabuza's resting site, a week had passed since the man's death, "Master, " he whispered softly as he thought of the man he'd respected and come to see as his father, Haku played the part of Zabuza's tool well, but in his heart, he'd always felt as though he was the man's son.

He still remembered how he pushed Haku back before the Raikiri hit him, how he gave him one last smile before he died...

"I'm sorry...", Haku turned around to see the source of the voice: Naruto, "But you should know that it wasn't your fault..."

"How?", Haku asked, not bothering to whipe the tears from his eye's, "I was Zabuza's tool, I was the one who should've died..."

"And yet Zabusa saved you from that killing blow, he wanted you to live, he gave his life so you could live your own...", Naruto said as he walked towards him until he was right next to him, Haku glanced at the blond's eye's. He could tell, from their meeting in the woods and the battle on the bridge, that the boy was more than he appeared to be, that he had seen hardship and experienced the kind of pain of loneliness Haku had.

"I...guess your right...", Haku said while wiping the tears from his eye's.

"I've lived a rougth life too, my village hates me, most of them beleave I'm not even human because of my...gift...", he paused while Haku looked at him,"My teammates hate my guts and my so-called "Sensei" barly teaches me, the only people that even remotely like me is the Hokage, the ramen stand people, and this weird blue haired girl who keeps stuttering ewhenever she sees me..."

In Konoha a certian Hyuuga sneezed.

"...basicaly you could say my life was as bad as your's...but I try to push onward and not let anyone stand in my way...(sigh) but I do wish I could get away from it all...", Naruto finished.

"...we could leave..."

Naruto blinked and looked at Haku, "Your team is still gaurding the bridge, they'd be too busy to notice, you could create some more Shadow clone's to help with the work, and we could sneak off.", Haku said in an almost...eager tone...

"I...I need to think about this Haku-kun...", he said as he got up and walked away...not knowing that Haku was still watching him...

...or more specificaly, his ass.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto returned to Tazuna's house, still thinking about Haku's offer, if he left, the village could mark him as a missing-nin, but if he stayed, he'd never be free, just the village punching-bag that no one but a few cared about...

"Hey dead-last, what took you?", he heard Sasuke's taunt but said nothing, instead he just kept walking, "ANSWER SASUKE-KUN WHEN HE'S TALKING TO YOU BAKA!",screeched Sakura as she tried bashing him over the head, only for Naruto Kawari with Sasuke himself, Sakura noticed this too late and ended up slugging the Uchiha into a tree, "SASUKE-KUN!", she screamed again before rushing to his side,"I'm not in mood for you 2, I just want be alone...", Naruto said before going up to his room and locking the door, leaving a pissed off Uchiha and a wailing Haruno.

Kakashi then walked in on the scene, "Wha'd I miss?"

* * *

It was night, yet Naruto was still awake, he hadn't been able to get any sleep with the thought of leaving with Haku still rattling around in his brain...

"You can't sleep ether huh?"

Naruto looked at the window to see Haku sitting there, "N-No...I guess I'm just not sure about leaving...", he turned to face Haku only to find he was gone, he then felt a pair of slender arm's wrapping around him from behind, "You wouldn't be alone, you'd have me, someone who understands you, someone who wouldn't see you as a monster...", he said as he leaned forward, pressing his cheek against Naruto's, making him blush a little, "When I first met you, I saw the same pain in your eyes that I once had before I met Zabusa-sama, and I can take away that pain...if you'll let me...", he wispered seductivly into his ear, making naruto shiver a little...

"...o...k...",Naruto stuttered, as soon as those words left his mouth, Haku made a handsign, "Sushin no Jutsu.", and in an instant they vanished...

* * *

The 2 reappeared inside a medium sized hut out in the wood's, Haku lead Naruto to the bedroom, "A-Are you sure about this Haku?", Naruto asked as he sat on the bed.

"Trust me, after this you'll never feel unloved again...", Haku slowly crawled onto the bed towards Naruto, who could only watch as Haku got closer and closer until his lips met his, 'His lips are so soft...', Naruto thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Haku's neck and pulled him closer, their tongues dancing in eachother's mouth's, Haku slowly begain taking off his kimono as he continued to make-out with the boy, Naruto did the same with his pajama's, soon they broke the kiss and Haku took off his boxers, Naruto followed his example and took of his own boxers.

Naruto then opened his mouth and took the head of Haku's dick into his mouth lightly sucking the tip, earning a moan from Haku, he slowly rocked his head back and forth, slowly taking more of his shaft into his mouth each time, instinctively Haku started thrusting his hips in rythem with Naruto's motions and letting out quiet moans,"Mmmmm yeah, that's it...ah yes...right there Naru-chan.", Haku groaned at the feeling of Naruto's lips rubbing up and down his hard rod, he stroked Naruto's blond hair smoothly, "You love the taste of my dick don't you Naru-chan?"

Naruto simply nodded as he continued to suck, he then started moving faster, wanting to get a drink from his lover, Haku continued to moan, loving the pleasure he was receiving, "Oh yes! Thats perfect! Mmmmm, yes, yes, almost there! NARU-CHAN!", Haku screamed as he grabbed Naruto's head and exploded into him, his thick, sweet cum that filling Naruto's mouth as Haku's eye's rolled to the back of his head, Naruto happily swallowed every drop of cum that flowed into his mouth, he then took Haku's dick out of his mouth.

Naruto then went up and kissed Haku causing them to share Haku's seed, even though it was his own it turned him on soo much, Haku broke the kiss and got off the bed, he then quickly pulled out a bottle of lube from under the bed, Haku slowly rubbed his fingers in the lube and rubbed his ass with it to, he then got back on the bed and then turned over onto his belly and got on his hands and knees, waving his ass at Naruto,"Now it's your turn to pleasure me...", he said with a perverted giggle.

Naruto happily plunged into the Haku's waiting ass, making him scream in pure pleasure, "Ahhh YES! That feels sooo goood!", Haku gasped, "Ah your ass is so tight Haku-kun!", naruto moaned as he thrusted, moving in and out, making sure to rub against Haku's sweet spot, Haku started moving his hips with each trust, meeting every one, with each thrust of becoming deeper and harder than the last...

"Harder Naruto-kun!", Haku screamed as Naruto began to thrust harder and harder into his new lover, Haku began to bite his lip to hold back his moans, but then Naruto reached around and began to stroke him, this became too much for Haku and he screamed as he shot his load across the room, Naruto himself moaned louder came in Haku's ass,

"Oh Naru-chan my ass is going to be flooded by my cum! It feel's sooo good!", he moaned out before collapsing ontop of Haku, "That...was...amazing...", Naruto said between pant's.

Haku smiled, "So...will you...come...with me...?", he asked/

Naruto responded with a kiss on the cheek, "I'd love to."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

It had been a month, a whole month since Naruto had disappeared, leaving nothing but a scroll for the 3rd Hokage, while Sasuke and Sakura couldn't care less about their now-former teammate, Kakashi was very worried, since he knew if he lost Naruto Sarutobi would have his head! He immediately had the Team search the entire island of Wave Country, asking the civilians if they'd seen him, with no luck, needless to say, Kakash knew he was screwed.

When he got back to Konoha and told Sarutobi, he lost it on the spot, Sakura and Sasuke had never seen the 3rd Hokage this angry, the killer intent he released was monstrous! And upon reading the scroll, he was even more lived then ever, at Sasuke and Sakura for treating Naruto like their personal punching bag, and Kakashi himself not only allowing this treatment, but teaching Naruto next to nothing aside from tree climbing! Kakashi was demoted to Chuunin for his neglectful teaching, and Sasuke and Sakura were sent back to the Academy.

Afterwards Sarutobi was highly tempted to send hunter-nin out to find him and bring him back, but after thinking over the situation, he decided against it, the council would no doubt push for him to be killed or turned over to Danzo for his "crimes", so he simply did the only thing he could to prevent both scenario's.

He destroyed the scroll.

Then he lied and told the council that Naruto had died one the mission to Wave Country protecting the client.

And they bought it, hook, line, and stinker.

Well, the shinobi half was suspicious, but there was no proof than he was still alive...

While the majority of Konoha celebrated the "Demon's" death, the very few that respected Naruto were secretly told that he was alive, but living a peaceful life outside the village, those people were sworn to secrecy for the sake of letting him live his life

However there was one girl who couldn't go on without him...

Hinata Hyuuga

She had been grief-stricken by the new's of Naruto's "Demise", but upon finding out he was still out there, she made her choice, to find him, to tell him how she felt, to be with him, at least so he wouldn't be alone...(Naruto's scroll didn't mention Haku)

She knew she would have to be sneaky about it, she couldn't just leave the village, so she started planning, waiting for the right moment...

...and it came in the form of a C-Ranked mission to Tea country, after they had finished the mission, she planted a tasteless sleeping formula in her team's food, after they were knocked out, she took out one of her cloth's that was covered in sweat from her training, and cut it into several pieces before scattering them across the forest, tying them to branches in multiple direction's so Kiba and Shino couldn't find her, and and apology note with her headband before making her way to the dock's and snatching a boat, she had enough equipment and money to last her for a month...

Now all she had to do was find Naruto...

* * *

1 month later, Naruto had started his new life with Haku in a small beach house on the outskirt's of a small village, the couple walked through the street's of said town at night, Haku saying he had a "surprise" for him, finally they reached an unusual building painted purple and large, darker violet letters reading: "The Purple Kunai"

"Is...is this place what I think it is...?", Naruto asked, "Yep, it's a strip-club.", Haku smirked as they entered, all around them waspounding music and bright, multicolored lights flashed everywhere, mostly men were there, but he could see a few woman, however none them were on stage but rather were gathered around a stage intently.

"Com'on naru-kun, I got us a seat!", Haku called out, Naruto shrugged and took a seat next to Haku in the front.

"Is everyone ready for some sexy action!?", a voice over a microphone called out, cheers erupted from the entire audience, the woman surprisingly being the loudest, "Then let the show begin!", an applause sounded as several women in rather suggestive attires strutted onto the stage, one of them strutted to the very front of the stage where Naruto & Haku were and started to dance provocatively, Naruto couldn't help but blush at the show he was getting and turned to Haku who was licking his lip's at the sight.

The dancing woman had dark-brown hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two dark-pink locks of hair fell loose framing her face, while she wans't well-endowed at all, her curvacious body all but made up for that, her dark red eyes fixed on Naruto with a naughty look on her face, "Care for a good time?", she asked Naruto, kneeling on the edge of the stage and moving her face very close to his, "I promise, you won't be disappointed. It's only 10 Ryou for a lap dance."

"N-No thank y-", Naruto tryed to say nervously, only for haku to interrupt, "It's ok,Benten, he's with me.", he said before passing a few bills to her, who then stuck the money in her panties and giggled, grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his jacket and dragging him away, "Right this way, little boy.", she said as Naruto looked back at Haku who simply winked as they left and turned back to the show...

* * *

Naruto soon found himself pushed into a small, concealed room with a heart-shaped bed, the girl locking the door behind her, "So, are you ready for a good time?" She said silkily, pressing herself against Naruto, her face very close to his with a sultry smile on her face, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Naruto didn't move, when he felt Benten's moist lips press against his own, she then slipped her hand into his pant's and started rubbing his cock, without thinking, Naruto opened his mouth to moan, which Benten took advantage of by sliding her tongue into the blond Uzumaki's mouth.

His eyes widened in shock, as she felt Benten's tongue snake its way in his mouth and playfully tease his tongue, the pleasure he was feeling from the kiss and from Benten's hands caressing his cock was intoxicating. Benten now had Naruto pinned under her making him moan lustfully into her mouth, as he felt the stripper slip her right hand into the back of his pant's and squeeze his ass while her other hand continued to stroke his cock. Benten finally brock the kiss and let naruto breath while panting in desire.

"You liked that didn't you?", Benten giggled as she pushed him onto the bed before bending down and undoing his belt before pulling his pant's and underwear down revealing his thick member, "mmmm...so big...", she then put his dick in her mouth, now proceeding to suck on it, Naruto could only sit there, pants and shorts around his ankles, with this woman on her knees, her head bobbing up and down on him.

Naruto moaned in delight as Benten engulfed his cock, as she sucked and licked, she slid her tongue along the shaft, tickling the tip a little before bobbing her head faster, out of reflex Naruto started bucking his hip's, forcing more of his cock into her mouth, Benten apparently had practice with this, since she continued to suck him off while swirling her tongue around his cock, naruto groaned in pleasure as he shot his cum down her throat, witch Benten eagerly swallowed.

"Ahhh...that was great...", Naruto moaned as he rested a little, "It's not over yet, sweetie...", Benten giggled as "she" took off her panties and revealing "her" own thick cock, "Now you have to pleasure me...", he said before climbing ontop of Naruto seductively "Y-Your a guy...?", Naruto asked, Benten simply giggle, "Yeah, Haku and I go way back...", he whispered before turning him over with surprising speed and strength and pulled down his underwear, Naruto was shocked by the sudden switch in who was on top but didn't mind, "Haku tell's me your great at giving and receiving, let's see how right he was..."

Benten grabbed his cheeks and thrusted in, Naruto cried out in pleasure as his cock invaded his intestines, Benten had a intoxicated look on his face as his dick sank into the boys ass, taking his length with apparent ease, "My god your sooo tight! Haku was right about you!", Benten moaned as he regained his thoughts and made a deep and hard ram into him, as he rhythmically pumped in and out of his hole, Naruto was grunting and moaning loudly as Benten plowed him,"Oh god yesss!", he moaned as his ass begin to rhythmically squeeze on his cock, his grunts becoming heavier as they lost themselve's in the moment, "I-I'm cummming!", Benten moaned out as Naruto's ass clamped down on his shaft and Benten poured his seed into him.

As he took a moment to rest, Benten looked down and noticed a puddle of cum under Naruto, "You fucking loved that didn't you? You fucking slut!", Benten giggled as hisorgasm subsided and he rolled off of him, his cock popping out of Naruto's dripping hole, "It...was...incredible...", he moaned out as he rested, cum dripping from his ass...

Benten gigdled as he layed next to him, "I'll give you some time to rest, then later we can go back to your place and have some fun with Haku...", he said as Naruto slowly fell asleep...

"Well? What did I tell you?", Haku said as he entered the room, he was butt naked with cum several kiss mark's decorating his body, Benten giggled, "You were right, he's a keeper! And it look's like you had some fun yourself!", he said as got up and kissed him, "Maybe later we can go back to my place and continue our fun...?", he giggled as he playfuly kissed Haku's neck.

"I thought you'd never ask...", Haku smirked.

* * *

2 day's later on the outskirt's of the village, a young cloaked traveler made her way to the village...

"All the info I've collected has lead me here, it's finally time...", she said before removing her hood...

Hinata: "Naruto, I WILL find you!"

To be continued...


End file.
